


Ladies Afternoon

by LadyMarita



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarita/pseuds/LadyMarita
Summary: Barbara Brooks Jr has tasked herself with taking care for Kaede, her partner's daughter, for one day. Kotetsu x gender swapped Barnaby





	

„Bunny… Maybe I'll come with you after all?”  
Barbara has just sat, resting on bed with her laptop on her knees. Hearing her boyfriend’s voice she looked up from computer’s screen. Kotetsu came into her bedroom and, with these „uncertain, puppy eyes” of his, sat on the edge of the bed. Kaede was to arrive at Sternbild the next day and Barbara got the idea that she could take care of her this time. She sighed.  
„But we decided earlier that it will be a ladies afternoon.”  
„Hmm… In that case maybe you’ll just stay at home? You’ll watch some movie on DVD, I’ll make dinner and, after some time, I’ll join you,” Kotetsu said, with embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. „So discreetly of course, you even won’t notice my presence”, he added quieter when Barbara looked at him attentively.  
„Kotetsu, you really don’t have to. I want to relieve you a little and, besides, don’t you think that Kaede wouldn’t be happy if she would find out the eventual change of plans?”  
True. His daughter was delighted by possibility to spend half a day in the sole company of her idol. Kotetsu couldn’t completely understand why. Were there by chance, any subjects she didn't want to bring up with him around? It’s rather probable, Kaede’s eleven now…  
„Additionally it would be nice if she once in a while ate something different than fried rice while visiting her father. I’ll take her for a decent dinner”.  
„Oy! There is nothing better than fried rice!”  
Kotetsu lay down next to Barbara. Seeing this she closed laptop, put it on the floor next to bed and, after that, she cuddled with him.  
„Don’t fret. If Kaede would have any serious problem I’ll immediately inform you about it,” she said like she read his thoughts. It wasn’t far from truth. They have understood each other without words for a long time. Perfect partners. In fight as well as in private life.  
„Don’t worry about me too. I’ll manage. I like spending time with her a lot,” when they've met Kotetsu would never assume he'd ever hear such words coming from his partner. Although it was always obvious that she cared for children a lot (what was associated with her traumatic experiences about what he hadn’t known in the beginning) but she has distanced herself from them. Similarly like from adults anyway.  
„I don’t doubt it. I don’t want you to feel… uncomfortable,” Kotetsu was aware that his beloved one will never be able to cut loose from her past. Caring for Kaede would bring out painful memories about her deceased parents.  
Barbara kissed him gently.  
„Don’t be afraid, I won’t feel like this. Besides, if we want to have children together one day, I must start getting used to it, right?” Kotetsu, which did not expect the outcoming of such abrupt arguments, blushed lightly and turned his gaze. Barbara snickered.  
„There is something in that… You are probably right.”  
„I’m ALWAYS right.”  
„Do you know what you are going to do already?”  
„When we talked on the phone today we thought of few places. Maybe we will go to the icerink or to the cinema,” fortunately, thanks to common outing with Nathan, Karina and Pao-Lin, Barbara knew what to do on such ladies meetings. „We won’t be out of options.”

…

„What do you think? Do you like it?”  
Kotetsu glanced at Barbara and Kaede. They have gone shopping after all. Now he saw effects of their crazy marathon in a shopping mall. Fortunately he hadn’t come with them. All in all looking through shopping stands for a couple of hours is not something he could bear.  
Both of them were dressed in leather jackets, snugly, white blouses and miniskirts with black lace. Additionally they put on Converses above ankle- Kaede’s pink and Barbara’s white.  
Hey, was it just him or his daughter’s hair were a little bit curled?  
„Weeeell, just like two drops of water!”  
Kaede almost choked from happiness. She made a squeaky sound similar to ‘yaaay’ and then she swung her hands indefinably.  
„Really dad?! Super! We have taken a bunch of photos, you know? I will show you”, the girl reached to her pocket. „Ups, I left the phone in an old jacket. I will be right back!”, she shouted and ran towards hall. Couldn’t wait to show all these photos to her friends along with the new-bought clothes. Surely they will be impressed! Not only has she spent whole day with Barbara Brooks Jr (whom, additionally, has asked her to call herself ‘Barbie’ instead of ‘miss Barbara’) but is also dressed like her now! Of course it’s needed to lie, that she has won competition organized by Hero TV fanclub (Barbara’s idea) because she can’t tell the ‘Queen of Heroes’ is her father’s girlfriend.  
When Kaede left the room Barbara sat on the couch beside Kotetsu.  
„Bunny, you didn’t have to buy her all these things. They must have been really expensive.”  
„I didn’t have to but I wanted to.”  
Kotetsu interlaced Barbara’s fingers with his own. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
„Once again, you didn’t have to. Actually, you came back earlier than you foretold in the morning.”  
„We haven’t had dinner after all. We thought we will come to you and just order pizza.”  
„You both thought?”  
„Yes. Kaede came with the idea that it will more family-like with you and I agreed with her.”  
While returning, Kaede saw through the slightly opened door, her father and Barbara kissing. Okay, she must find something to do for the moment.  
The girl smiled to herself. Today was one of the best afternoons in her whole life. She had a great time in the company of the person which she has respected for two years. And for the past year, not as much as admired, but simply liked. Even treated like friend. Dad couldn’t have picked better. The same goes for Barbara, though.

…

Kaede had gone to sleep some time ago. Light in Kotetsu’s bedroom had turned off only ten minutes ago. Barbara almost fell asleep, cuddled into the naked torso of man she loved so much. Suddenly, she felt that she necessarily must tell something.  
„Kotetsu… You asleep?”  
Honestly she expected that her partner had fallen asleep already. Possibly he would reply with a loud snore.  
„Mmm… not yet.”  
Oh, what a surprise.  
„Kaede is very important to me. The same as you.”  
„I know Bunny. We love you too.”


End file.
